guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
The Wolves of the Beyond
The Wolves of the Beyond are the Dire Wolves who live in Beyond the Beyond. They only accept strong wolves, and deformed wolves are left to die. If they survive, they become gnaw wolves. If they are from the MacDuncan clan, they will usually attend the Sacred Watch. Wolves of the Sacred Watch guard the Ember of Hoole. History Before the Books The Dire Wolves of the Beyond used to reside in a distant land far in the west that was once hospitable. Unfortunately, the time of the Long Cold came and many of the larger mammals became threatened with extinction, and the Dire Wolves were no exception. To avoid this fate, the Dire Wolves migrated away from their now icy homeland (known now as the Always Cold) and sought out warmer lands. The most notable group of these nomadic Dire Wolves was the one led by Fengo, who claimed that he had followed the spirit of an owl to the land known as Beyond the Beyond. After countless moons, Fengo and the Dire Wolves reached the Beyond and made it their new, permanent home. According to Grank, the Dire Wolves had come to settle in the Beyond some years before he came to the Beyond to study fire. The Legends of Ga'Hoole Coming Soon! ''The Outcast'' In the Outcast, Coryn met a Dire Wolf named Hamish. The Dire Wolves are introduced. Practices and Traditions The Sacred Watch The Sacred Watch is where the gnaw wolves guard the Ember of Hoole from evil owls. Wolves who are assigned to the Sacred Watch become stronger. When the Ember is retrieved by the rightful king, the wolves will be released from their duties and become strong again and will grow out of their deformity (example: if they had a missing eye, that eye will be restored). Wolves assigned to the Watch are from the MacDuncan clan. Deformed Wolves at Birth The name of this tradition is not known. When a wolf pup is born, an Obea comes and sees if it is deformed or not. This is because the clans will not allow any weakness in the bloodlines. If it is deformed, the Obea brings it out to the wild, and leaves it out to die. If it survives, it is allowed back into the clan and becomes a gnaw wolf, the lowest-ranking wolf of all. Sometimes, it will be assigned to the Sacred Watch. A deformed pup is called a malcadh, which is an ancient wolf word for "cursed." Clans There are few known wolf clans in the Beyond. MacDuncan clan The noble clan. *Duncan MacDuncan - former leader (deceased) *Hamish MacDuncan -a gnaw wolf who later became the new Fengo (deceased) *Cathmor MacDuncan - the mate of Duncan (deceased) *Liam MacDuncan - Duncan MacDuncan's son, new leader of the MacDuncan clan, pretended to be The Prophet (deceased) *Faolan -a gnaw wolf, now of the Sacred Watch *Heep (formerly) -a gnaw wolf, banished for murdering a pup *Mhairie -Faolan's sister, former outflanker *Dearlea -Faolan's sister, former Skreeleen *Morag (formerly) -banished for birthing a malcadh, joined the MacNamaras (deceased) *Shibaan - former obea (deceased) *Lael - the new Obea (deceased) The Blue Rock pack The Blue Rock Pack is a pack on the MacDuncan territory. *The Whistler - Of the Blue Wolf pack, a former gnaw wolf before the earthquake destroyed the packs and his windpipe was healed MacHeath Clan The jealous, greedy clan who are almost similiar to the savage outclanner wolves. Their most vilest practice is that they would purposely maim young pups in hopes that they will be accepted into the Sacred Watch. The MacHeaths are easily deceived. They are crait after the events in Watch Wolf. *Dunleavy MacHeath - former leader and a vyrwolf (deceased) *Dunbar MacHeath - deceased chieftain, killed by Edme (deceased) *Gyllbane (formerly) -joined the MacNamaras and rose to the rank of leader (deceased) *Cody - Gyllbane's son, maimed by the MacHeaths (deceased) *Edme (former) - a patch-eyed wolf, now a wolf of the Sacred Watch *Katria -joined the MacNamaras, saved the life of Grizz *Airmead -snow-white she-wolf, former obea, now member of the MacNamara Clan *Donaidh -he-wolf, third-highest ranking wolf in the clan, now outcast (most likely deceased) *Kyran -she-wolf,daughter of Katria and Donaidh, killed for telling Edme she was made a malcadh (deceased) *Ingliss -she-wolf, daughter of Pegeen, best friend of Kyran, also killed for telling Edme she was a malcadh made, not born (deceased) *Pegeen- she-wolf, killed in a mating dispute (deceased) *Malan -he-wolf, helped kidnap Toby (most likely deceased) *Fretta -gray she-wolf with renowed black pathes and white-tipped tail, (most likely deceased) *Andreen -she-wolf who was killed by Katria while attempting to assasinate Grizz (deceased) *Aila -escaped after slink melf ''failed (most likelt deceased) MacNamara Clan The clan was founded by Namara MacNamara, formerly Horedweard of the MacHeaths. The only clan in which the chieftain is a she-wolf and as are most of the high-ranking wolves. *Namara MacNamara (Hordweard) - the first wolf of the clan (deceased) *Gyllbane (also known as Namara) (see MacDuncan Clan) (deceased) *Katria -(see MacHeath Clan) *Airmead -(See MacHeath Clan) *Morag - (See MacDuncan Clan, deceased) *Brangwen- (most likely deceased) (see MacDongeal) *Galana- the current Namara (deceased) MacNab *Drummond (most likely deceased) *Amber (most likely deceased) *The Sark -witch-like wolf (deceased) MacDuff clan Possibly the most superstitious clan, as they were believed to be the source of the rumors that the gnaw wolf Faolan was from the Dim World due to his incredible gnawing skills. *Creakle -gnaw wolf with a missing forepaw (most likely deceased) MacAngus Possibly the clan devoted most to hunting, as they were often seen hunting when observed by the gnaw wolf Faolan. *Tearlach -a gnaw wolf with no ears (deceased) MacDongeal *Morag -(see MacDuncan) (deceased) *Brangwen - Morag's new mate (most likely deceased) *Brecco - one of Brangwen and Morag's three pups (most likely deceased) *Daraigh - Brangwen's sister (most likely deceased) Watch Wolves *Hamish -yellow he-wolf, former Fengo (deceased) *Finbar- former fengo (deceased) *Faolan- (see MacDuncan Clan) *Edme- (See MacHeath Clan) *Winks- Edme's ''taiga ''wth one eye, she-wolf (deceased) *Twistling- Nicknamed Twist, Faolan's ''taiga, had a paw twisted backward, he-wolf (most likely deceased) *Colleen- silver she-wolf who had no ears (deceased) *Banja- red she-wolf who had one eye, mother to Maud *Snowdon- he-wolf with a snake-like forked tounge (deceased) *Leitha- she-wolf who had only three legs (deceased) *Padraigh- he-wolf who had a missing eye, ear and paw on the same side of his body, nicknamed Paddy (most likely deceased) *Malachy- he-wolf with crooked hips (deceased) *Jasper- he-wolf with a leg that ended in a knob with claws (most likely deceased) *Myrrglosch- nicknamed Myrr, he-pup who was taken to the watch after his parents were decieved by the Prophet *Maudie- she-wolf, daughter of Banja Other Characters *Thunderheart -raised Faolan (deceased) *The Bear of Bears, Grizz (most likely deceased) *Toby -kidnapped by MacHeath, left an orphan when mother was found dead *Burney -Toby's brother, son of Bronka *Arthur -Spotted owl (deceased) *Bronka- Grizzly bear, mother of Toby and Burney (deceased) Outclanners *Morb *Heep - (See MacDuncan Clan) leader of his own little Clan, very obessed with his new tail *Aliac/Caila (formely) -Formerly of the MacDuncan Clan, Heep's former mate and mother to Abban *Abban (formely) -Heep and Caila's son *Rags *Frynoff Category:Species